No Lord, No masters
by guerilla sam
Summary: The Courier won independence from New Vegas going up against the Legion, House and NCR. But through one of the wastelands many abnormalities ends up in Albion where he finds the people oppressed by the Reconquista. So the Courier fights a revolution centered around the saying 'No lords, No masters'. Good Courier, independence ending.


**No lords, no masters, as you can guess I based it of the name of the final independence quest in new Vegas 'No gods, No masters' replacing god with lord seems to fit more with the story also my couriers stats/perks…so far**

**STR: 10**

**PER: 5**

**END: 10**

**CHR: 4**

**INT: 10**

**AGL: 10**

**LCK: 3**

**Skills**

**Barter: 23**

**Energy weapons: 23**

**Explosives: 100**

**Guns: 100**

**Lockpick: 100**

**Medicine: 100**

**Melee weapons: 100**

**Repair: 100**

**Science: 57**

**Speech: 100**

**Sneak: 43**

**Survival: 82**

**Unarmed: 83**

**Perks: at least one relevant to this story**

**Strong back **

**Burden to bear**

**Jury rigging**

**Intense training(10)**

**Life giver**

**Reinforced body parts**

**Divide survivor**

**Trigger discipline**

**Ranger takedown**

**Terrifying presence**

**Heave ho**

**Hand loader grunt**

**Fight the power **

**Piercing strike**

**Weapons used: Hunting revolver, grenade launcher, blade of the west, Gatling gun (simplified minigun), brush gun, satchel charges, bowie knife/blood nap, dynamite**

* * *

There was village of a sixteenth century era design, not unlike other villages in the area. At least it wouldn't be any different if it wasn't being burnt to the ground by fire mages. People were being incinerated left and right. Another scream, another death. "This what you get for not paying your dues, you lowly commoners!" yelled a rather chubby man on a horse that seemed to be enjoying the slaughter. "Captain, have your men roundup any survivors I think the lesson has been learned" said the chubby man

"Yes my lord" said the captain who then began hollering orders to the troops it wasn't long before they heard a scream, but not from a villager.

"Wait what are you…" the solider couldn't finish as he had his throat slit open by a man in a black sleeveless duster with a arrangement of stars on the back who was holding a particularly large knife. The man had light brown unsettled hair kept out of his eyes by a bandana and a rough beard on his face.

"Who are you?" yelled the captain

The man said something in a different language

"quit speaking gibberish barbarian and tell us your name"

The man again said something in the language again

"let me try something" said the chubby man who pulled out a wand which glowed a bit

"Iwckahnht ujnrdteurhslthaxnod what you're saying, dumbass!" the man said with a frustrated look on his face.

"much better." Said the noble "now identify yourself!"

"Holy shit I can understand you now!" exclaimed the man surprise "well shit… okay my name is…wait hell no! I mean what the hell! I wake up in some random town and find a fat ass in fancy ass clothes torching the place, so who the hell are you!"

"You dare demand of me" roared the noble, enraged at the man's audacity and language "soldiers kill him for his insolence!" the soldiers charged on command but the man skillfully stabbed two of the closest ones before lodging the knife in a third soldier and taking out a rather large crude broadsword and wreck havoc on the troops occasionally taking two at a time. The survivors quickly backed up out of his reach.

"Is that all you got!" yelled the man, though mysterious this man was obviously no stranger to fighting.

"Archers, at the ready!" yelled the captain, and several lightly armored men lined up with long bows "Fi-"

***BANG***

**c-chk**

***BANG***

**c-chk**

***BANG***

**c-chk**

***BANG***

**c-chk**

***BANG***

**c-chk**

Several loud noises rang out and each of the archers fell dead the survivors from that looked to see the man holding a strange object, it seemed to be a musket of some sort but different from the one they've seen musketeer squads use "we done yet?" he asked with a serious look on his face "listen I am pissed off, I'm tired of seen burnout towns, and I'm tired of the fat-ass on the horse, so can we wrap this up?"

"you insolent commoner" said the fat man forgetting his fear having been turned into rage "you dare mock me!?"

"I dare a lot of things" retorted the man "and you'll find that I'm the least common man around!" then with great speed that was borderline superhuman the man rushed and closed the gap between him and the soldiers and quickly dispatched them with ferocious attacks, even the captain was killed within seconds, he stopped with only the mage left, having the crude blade rest on his shoulders. "I'm not really sure what's going on here but seems I made choice…better follow through" the mage quickly pointed his wand at the man and shot a fireball who barely dodged "whoa…okay…shit, did you just shoot a fireball out of a stick!? What kind of freaky ass mutant are you?"

"I know not of this 'mutant' you speak of" said the mage "but I am a mage."

"Okay what's that?" asked the man, this threw the mage for a loop.

"Are you serious?" the mage asked incredulously, the man gave no reply "this explains why you would go up against us, only an idiot would not know what a mage is, very well a mage is a person who can control magic and as such we can control the elements."

"Elements?"

"My god, you really are an idiot" replied the mage aghast "you know the four basic elements earth wind fire and water." The mage continued on about how the mages have the right to control the lesser people, but the man didn't listen instead thinking.

'so I'm in a place with a pre-socratic view on the universe, where magic exists and are used by arrogant rich fat-asses and…holy crap the sky has two moons that's a new one!' he paused, before getting a sour look on his face 'the sad part is this isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to me…'

"…and that's why it's impossible for a commoner to defeat a noble" said the mage finally finishing his explanation

"oh really? I disagree" before the mage could respond, the man pulled out a pistol, another loud bang was heard, and the mage fell to the ground not dead but he was dying. "you see I have belief that nothing is impossible if you bring the right tool for the job then that job becomes possible" with that the man but the object over the mages head and pulled the trigger. "well now that's done with now to find out where the hell I am and how the hell humans mutated to shoot stuff out of their wood…if a person cracks a 'that's what she said' joke I'm kicking their ass!" he retrieved his knife from earlier and explored the mostly destroyed town.

He walked around the village before he heard a rustling and whipped out his pistol and aimed it at a bush where the sound came from "Alright come out, or I'll shoot" he said threateningly, no response came "alright, 3…2…1-"

"Wait!" an out of the bush crawled a child no older than ten "don't hurt me"

"that depends do you have a grenade and/or work for a people in red armor?" said the man pulling up the kid by the collar on his shirt

"N-no" asked the child confused and frightened at the man

"Alright then" said the man letting child down "now can you tell me where I am and who the hell they were?" he gestured towards the spread of bodies behind, the child saw this and promptly puked.

"Those are soldiers of the Reconquista" said the child

"Reonquista…" echoed the man thoughtfully "Reconquerers sounds like a group with a purpose, what do they want…"

"I don't know…" said the boy "my dad said it was a load of…cow…poop…"

"You mean bullshit?" asked the man

"I was trying to be polite…" said the child hanging his head dejectedly "My mom always said be polite to strangers"

"Polite?" asked the man with a laugh "Kid you don't have the worry about that crap around me because I do not care"

"Okay…" said the child a little put off by the man's attitude, having never met someone so strange "I think some of the adults can tell you more"

"Right then!" exclaimed the man pointing in a random direction "lead the way!"

"Right…" said the child "what's your name anyway"

"Me?" asked the man "glad you asked, I don't have one" this threw the kid for a loop

"How don't you have-"

"Let me finish" said the man "since I do not know my name due to a head injury, I have taken to calling myself Courier Six! Call me Six"

* * *

**The next day**

"Well that was a fail" said Six carrying the child from last night on his back who was sleeping due to a rather long journey overnight and him not being use to walking so far. The reason they were in this situation was because last night they did find the rest of the villagers and Six had them explain to him what was going on. Basically the Reconquista was extremist religious group that overthrew the previous royal family, and took over the country, propaganda says they want to unite all of Halkeginia and attack the elves which are apparently another race living on another side of a vast desert and have been enemies of the church for 6000 years. But instead of the this the Reconquista use their resources to squeeze the towns dry of money through high taxes and when a town is no longer able to pay it is burned down and the survivors are sent to work as free labor (slaves) to bigger towns down south.

So Six, not liking what he was hearing tried to convince the survivors to start a rebellion, they refused saying that the nobles would eventually kill them all, then Jack whose parents died in the attack began badmouthing them, little later they were both banished from the town and are now wandering looking for a new town to see if they would help start a rebellion.

"Well, what is this place?" asked Six out loud, in the distance was town with a wall in front of it that seemed to be built into a cliff side, on his back Jack began to stir "oh you're up? Good, can you tell me what this town is"

"I think this is Stormhold" said Jack after being let down and seeing the town.

"Nice name" commented Six "so what does this town have that is so important I needed a wall"

"My, dad told me about here once" said Jack "it has a rich ore mine a, decent population, and is wear most muskets are made" Six got a crazy look on his face and a glimmer in his eyes

"Interesting" said Six "well this place is basically just asking to be a start of the revolution assuming the towns people hate it the nobles as much as the last town did, Let's go!" he picked up Jack and carried him in his right arm like a football.

A little while later they got into the town unnoticed, apparently everyone in town was gathered in the town square around a stage where six men had their hands tied behind their backs and were on their knees with six armored soldiers standing behind them. With another man of medium stature wearing extravagant clothes who was pacing back and forth giving a speech.

"These men stand accused of treason!" said the extravagantly dressed man, Six guessed he was noble/mage "they were trying to start an uprising against us, an uprising that would have complicated our divine goal of reclaiming the holy land from the wretched elves who for 6000 years tainted it with their presence! Should these men have succeeded chaos and anarchy would torn this town apart, their sentence…" he let is hang in the air a bit "is death!"

The soldiers raised their swords but before anyone of them could kill the captives six brought out his rifle and quickly shot the six guards before reloading. The people all jumped away from as soon as he fired giving looks of shock and awe, while the noble had an extra emotion…Fear.

"Well someone tried to start a rebellion without me" he said jokingly "that's rude"

"You dare interrupt this execution!" yelled the Noble

"Like I told that last one of you fancy pants shit heads I killed" said Six "I dare a lot of things"

"You claim to kill another noble? How could-" Six didn't let the noble finish delivering around to his head right between the eyes.

"Now that that's settled" said Six putting his gun away "would everyone mind parting for me I have business with these 'rebels'" the crowd quickly did as he asked not wanting to incite the wrath of this obviously dangerous man he walked up to stage and undid the bonds on their wrist. "alright now what's this I hear about a possible rebellion?"

"Are you for real" asked the apparent leader of the group, who was a middle age man with a short gray beard and short gray hair "you just killed the local garrison like it was no problem"

"Yes I am real" sighed Six "now tell me about this little uprising of yours"

"Nothing much really" said the man "we tried to assassinate the noble, but they captured and tortured another one of us, he cracked and we were led into a trap and were going to be an executed today then you showed up"

"I have a habit of doing that…" murmured Six "anyways are you serious about overthrowing the rebellion"

"No…" confessed the man "we were planning on killing him then becoming fugitives and eventually escape the country, we don't have the power to fight nobles"

"But what if you did?" questioned Six "assuming you didn't lose your balls, I can help you with the power difference"

"What?"

"You saw how easily I took care of them with my weapon right?" they nodded "well I can teach you how make these, I can teach you how use them, and I can help you overthrow the Reconquista" he then turned to the crowd "oppressed people of Albion, everyday you are forced to work for those who squeeze you dry and discard you like trash." The people looked at him oddly "But this can be stopped rise up and fight them, get rid of the Reconquista, who's with me!?" the people seemed to be contemplating.

"But if we get rid of them wouldn't a new order come, what if it's worse"

"We make a new order!" stated Six "one with No Lords, No Masters" the crowd began cheering at this, the revolution has begun.

* * *

**Had this idea in my head for the past couple of months...yes months and finally decided to do something about it**

**RnR PLZ**


End file.
